The Bet
by Spring and Blossom
Summary: Hibari makes a bet with Reborn. Big mistake. (Tagged "tragedy" because it's a tragedy for Hibari haha end my life please)


**The Bet**

* * *

 **Summary:** Hibari makes a bet with Reborn. Big mistake.

* * *

Hibari stared out the window, watching the students of Namimori High School leave through the gates. Everyone was heading home for the day, which meant the school would be empty. Well, there were still a few students around, as well as teachers, so you couldn't really consider it empty.

To Hibari Kyoya however, it was empty. Pretty much _everything_ was empty to him. Even when others were around him, he felt nothing but emptiness. Nothing could possibly satisfy him or fill him up. Nothing at all.

"How boring." He mumbled, turning on his heel as he crossed his arms.

It had been several months since all the Vongola kids entered high school. While Hibari loved and prided Namimori Middle School, he had to leave eventually.

He no longer wore the black gakuran over his shoulders, and instead wore a navy blue blazer in its place. His pants were not the same black slacks they had been before, and were instead, blue and grey tartan patterned pants.

Hibari felt like something was missing. No, something definitely _was_ missing, but he just couldn't put his finger on it. What was it, he wondered. Oh, right. _Excitement._

Now that they were in high school, Tsuna and the others had been quite busy with homework and the like. There was hardly any mafia business that needed Hibari's involvement, which he found quite droll. You would think that being in one of the biggest and strongest mafia families would bring more danger. At least, that's what _he_ thought.

Hibari wanted excitement. _Any_ excitement. Anything would do, so long as it satisfied his need.

"Hibari Kyouya." A familiar voice called out to him. Hibari smirked and narrowed his eyes. _Finally._

"What is it, baby?" He answered, turning around. Reborn stood on top of the white coffee table in between the two French-styled sofas in front of him.

"I'm a little bored, so let's play a game." The arcobaleno smiled, pulling out a chess board from God-knows-where.

Hibari chuckled and let out a small sigh. "Fine, but let's make a bet."

"Of course. You didn't think I'd play a game without wagering something, did you?" Reborn smirked.

* * *

"And so there you have it. I've won." Reborn smiled triumphantly, setting his final piece on the board. Hibari was silent. "What's wrong? Did you really think you'd beat _me_ at chess?"

"..." Hibari frowned. He was sure he would've won, but then again, Reborn was a brilliant son of a bitch. "Fine, what do you want?"

Reborn looked Hibari straight in the eye and smiled. "Well, I had this cosplay laying around that I though would be a _perfect_ fit for you."

Hibari knew it. That sneaky arcobaleno had planned this all along. He saw it coming, and yet he fell right into his scheme.

"You said you wanted excitement right? You should be careful what you wish for." The arcobaleno teased.

* * *

"Reborn, why do you have all of these pictures of Hibari-san wearing a sailor uniform?!" Tsuna cried, looking at the various pictures spread across the table.

"It's only natural I'd take a picture of a rare event happening." Reborn smirked. "In any case, you'll be late to school if you don't hurry."

Tsuna glanced at the clock and gasped. He quickly grabbed his belongings and ran out the door.

"I'm glad I put a few pictures in his bag." Reborn said, watching Tsuna through the window.

* * *

"Oh no! I'll be late!" Tsuna cried, running towards the gate that was being closed. "W-wait, please!"

"The gate waits for no one, herbivore." Hibari deadpanned. He seemed grumpier than usual.

"H-hiiiieeee! H-Hibari-san! I'm sorry!" The brunette shrieked, running past the perfect. Hibari watched Tsuna race to the main building without even looking back.

"Tch." Hibari clicked his tongue, locking the gate with his key. "Hm?" He noticed something scattered on the floor.

Hibari bent over to pick them up, and his eyes widened upon seeing what they were. "This is... That baby..."

Hibari mentally vowed to never, ever, _ever_ make a bet with Reborn ever again.

* * *

 **Hibari's sailor uniform is depicted in the cover for this fic. Hibird is there as a bonus. You're welcome.**

 **#sailorhibariisbesthibari**


End file.
